mi realidad no es tu realidad
by jonishiru
Summary: el amor de mi vida se me ha declarado...pero espera,porque la besa a ella? porque esta con ella,ella no es para el...y lo pagará... Comienza desde donde me quede. Un pequeño error de impresión, perdon y disfrutenlo...
1. cuenta regresiva

_Estoy demasiado nerviosa… en unas horas será el baile de navidad! Mi mamá me ha enviado un vestido turquesa para que lo luzca en la fiesta, pero obvio no lo usaré, aunque aún Ron no me lo ha entregado, pero se que él hizo una buena elección, porque me quiere mucho y sabe todo sobre mi. Tuve que hacer unas compras de emergencia porque de verdad quiero lucir espectacular esta noche, solo para él. Le prometí que le daría algo muy especial y me dijo que lo esperaría con ansias y la verdad es que lo que compre es muy lindo y sexy, estoy segura de que le encantará, que me dirá que me ama, bailaremos y nos divertiremos toda la noche, sabes a lo que me refiero, No? Aparte compré maquillaje, aunque esta Ginny nunca me dijo si me iba a ayudar, pero estoy segura de que lo hará, porque es mi mejor amiga y a ella le gusta que sea se cuñada (igual que a mi). La tipa esa ya no se ha acercado a Ron desde la vez en que le dije toda la verdad, y que bueno, porque todo lo que hago, lo hago por el bien de los dos. Bueno, ya me despido, tengo que comenzar a arreglarme para esta noche que seguramente será muy, muy especial._

OoOoOoOoOoO

No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el día del baile- dijo Luna mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor- la verdad no me sentía tan contenta desde el primer día que entre a la sala de menesteres, además no entiendo por que las chicas sin pareja están tan tristes, es un simple baile…

Claro- le dijo Luna ya con un poco de estrés- es tan simple, que por eso hiciste una cita en el salón de belleza de Hogsmeade, me pediste que te arreglara y que te acompañara a comprar joyería y un arreglo para el cabello, además, no se quien esta mas entusiasmado, tú o tu pareja.

-Cierto, ayer-dijo Harry, atragantándose un poco con jugo- Ron se trata de cepillar los dientes, Con crema para rasurar! Estás segura de que no le diste una poción amorosa? La verdad es que creo que serias capaz de…- pero Ginny le dio un codazo. Aunque en ese momento Luna no lo habría escuchado, por que llego Ron y le dio un beso, lo cual eliminó el mundo para ambos dos [esta es una frase mía, se que no es _ambos dos_, pero a mi me gusta como suena].

-Basta ya, que voy a vomitar lo poco que he desayunado-dijo Harry, aunque deseaba que Ginny fuera así con él- oigan, no es por amargar el dulce y meloso momento, pero, Alguien ha visto a Hermione? Tengo que hablar con ella y reclamarle el porque asustó a mi Ginny ayer, tuve que consolarla por muuucho tiempo-Ginny le tapo la boca al ver que Ron estaba a puto de darle un puñetazo, todos habían entendido el sentido de la frase y él no parecía muy contento.

-No la he visto desde que me reclamo a _SU_ Ron, y creo que eso es mejor.

-Creo que será mejor que no la veamos, no al menos hasta después del baile-Y la melosidad regresó.

Ginny de pronto se vio sin ánimos, pero con ganas de contar algo, Harry lo notó y le hizo señas de que lo dijera, mas por su curiosidad que por ayudarla

-Ella no estaba en la habitación esta mañana, se que ella se despierta muy temprano, pero a las tres de la mañana creo que es una exageración. La verdad aun me asusta su actitud… recuerdo como estaba ayer y me dan escalofríos, no se que pensar, me preocupa un poco, no mucho lo que pueda hacer.

- No debes preocuparte, mejor preocúpate por verte linda esta noche para mi y nada mas.

- Por qué eres tan insensible? Que no te preocupan ni un poco los demás?, ella es tu amiga, y lo ha sido por seis años!!! Crees que voy a estar tranquila pensando en el baile mientras ella quien sabe donde esta? Eres un tonto!- Tomo sus cosas y se fue del gran comedor. Harry se quedo sentado y siguió comiendo, Ron lo vio con ojos de odio y él se paro a seguirla

-Creo que ella tiene razón, no se donde puede estar y me preocupa-comentó Luna terminando su bocado- al fin y al cabo es mi amiga, no por tanto tiempo como ustedes, pero yo la estimo demasiado, No crees que sería mejor irla a buscar? Para asegurarnos de que todo esta bien?

-si tu quieres, yo voy a buscarla, peor no te preocupes, todo irá bien…. Oye, no se te hace tarde para tu cita con el estilista?

-Es cierto! Tengo que irme- le dio un beso fugaz y salió corriendo del gran comedor- Nos vemos esta noche! No te olvides de que hoy es un día muy especial!-y desapareció

Ron estaba muy entusiasmado con lo que pasaría esa noche, sobre todo por que era la primera vez que iba a un baile con alguien que el quería. Además lo alegraba mas que era con la mujer que el quería en ese momento y que ella estaba igual de entusiasmada(aunque se le ocurría de que él lo estaba mas), tanto que se inundó de esos pensamientos hasta olvidar lo que le había prometido a su novia. Cuando por fin lo recordó, ya era casi hora del baile y pensó que ella se encontraría en la sala común, así que se dirigía allí sin imaginar lo que esperaba, en esa noche, que prometía ser única e inolvidable, pero no solo para él, sino para todo Hogwarts.


	2. porque no lo entiendes?

Había llegado justo a tiempo para su cita, muchas chicas estaban desesperadas por encontrar un lugar, por que habían sido invitadas de último momento o por que habían decidido ir sin acompañante, pero todas pensaban en una sola cosa… el baile. Ella decidió tomar asiento y esperar su turno, por que sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que serlo. Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando escucho su nombre y corrió hacia una silla vacía. El peinador ya le esperaba y ella simplemente dijo "solo quiero un ligero maquillaje y un peinado sencillo que combine con este prendedor, por favor". Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos (no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado) se sorprendió al ver lo que habían logrado con su cabello. Lo habían alaciado y amarrado en una coleta de lado, dejando un pequeño fleco hacia el mismo lado, con su prendedor sobre la coleta. Su maquillaje no era más que un poco de sombra dorada y brillo labial que la hacían ver muy diferente. Al terminar le agradeció a las mágicas (y dicho literalmente) herramientas que le hacían lucir perfecta para él. Salió corriendo al ver lo tarde que era (solo faltaba una hora para encontrarse con Ron) porque no se le había ocurrido llevar el vestido con ella. Gracias a Merlín que le había pedido a Ginny que lo dejara cambiar en la sala común que quedaba un poco mas cerca del punto de encuentro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Por fin ha llegado el momento… aunque no debería de estar muy contenta. Llevo casi todo el día esperándole y aun no llega con mi vestido. Ya estoy arreglada y aun no llega, he pensado en irlo a buscar, peor quiero que cuando llegue me vea y se sorprenda, así que mejor aguantare aquí hasta que llegue y me ayude a vestirme. De verdad se sorprenderá… me esforcé mucho con mi cabello y (aunque no me haya ayudado Ginny, luego podre reclamarle por no venir) mi maquillaje también me quedo muy bien, no me puedo quejar. Pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Ni siquiera es de esta casa, seguramente vino a provocarlo. Estoy segura de que piensa que lo va a impresionar, pero como, si lleva un ridículo atuendo… pobrecita, mejor no diré nada y en cuanto llegue él le dirá lo mismo, y me reiré con más ganas de esto._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ron recordaba lo último que su novia le había dicho. Jamás imagino que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun le guardaba un poco de rencor a pesar de conocerla desde hace seis años. Era increíble como había girado su vida, durante cuatro años estuvo perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero al conocer a alguien tan auténtica como Luna, poco a poco se fue cuestionando mas y mas el porque se había enamorado de ella. Cuando entraron al sexto grado, no pensó en volver a ver a su amiga de tanto tiempo. Pensaba más en aquella chica de cabello rubio y largo, con unas locas ideas, que le menciono por primera vez los nargles y muchas más criaturas extrañas que ni Hagrid conocía. Y ahora se hallaba contando los minutos que faltaban para que esa chica usara un vestido que su madre había confeccionado para una ocasión muy especial. Corría con desesperación para ver si encontraba a Hermione, no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a su novia de buscarla para arreglar las cosas. Era un poco extraño ver a un mago con su capa de gala (una nueva que sus padres le habían comprado) corriendo con desesperación hacia la sala común. Cuando llego, se sorprendió al ver que una hermosa chica (según él) estaba caminando de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea, llevando un lindo peinado, pero con una pantalón pescador , una playera de tirantes y unas sandalias doradas, con un aspecto muy gracioso si no la conocieran tan bien como él había logrado hacerlo en estos dos años. Cuando la vio, no pudo contenerse, y al ver que ella no lo había notado, decidió sorprenderla y la abrazó por atrás. Ella se asusto un poco, pero al reconocer esas manos, giro y le planto un beso, para después separarse. Ron le dijo algo al oído, sin percatarse de que había alguien más en esa habitación y los observaba muy detalladamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_No puedo creer que crea que eso lo vaya a sorprender. Así como esta vestida… pobre, no se si siento piedad o vergüenza por ella. Ah! Ya llego Ron! Seguramente me trae mi vestido… Pero, espera, Porque la abraza? Porque la besa? No… esto no puede estar pasando… seguramente…. Seguramente le puso alguna poción de enamoramiento… o esta bajo la maldición _imperio_… esa bruja es capaz de eso y mas… porque el solo me ama a mi,[ se deshace un poco su "hermoso" peinado y si han visto ustedes los ricos…imagínense a la chorreado cuando se quema su casa con todo e hijo, nomas pa'yudar su imaginación] solo me besa a mi….ella no lo puede tocar, él es mío…ÉL ES MIOO!!! Esta vez si se paso, llegar a esto, pero ahora si no le daré oportunidad y le daré una lección de verdad._

-


	3. mi vestido

Espero que la fiesta pase rápido la fiesta, no aguanto mas el darte tu sorpresa- le dijo Luna a Ron- créeme que estoy muy feliz por todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo…Te quiero mucho!! Pero, vete, que tengo que arreglarme, mi vestido esta allá arriba, y no quiero que me veas hasta la fiesta, nos vemos después.

Subió hasta la recamara de Ginny y ahí estaba esperándole, el vestido que la mamá de Ron le había confeccionado para esa noche. Comenzó a vestirse cuidando su peinado, no quería que algo fallara esa noche, para ella era perfecta, y lo era… al menos hasta ese momento.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba lista para irse a la fiesta. Todo estaba perfecto. Ella la esperaba afuera del baño, y le extraño el como estaba. Tenía corrido el maquillaje, su cabello lo tenía amarrado con un listón pero estaba sucio, enredado y maltratado. Se sorprendió al verla. Trato de decirle algo, pero no hallaba que. Ella se comenzó a acercar y Luna comenzó a caminar hacia atrás por instinto, presentía que algo iba mal. Ella se le acercaba más y más. Le veía con ojos desorbitados y la señalaba acusándola.

-Como te atreves a acercártele? Te dije que no te acercaras a él, es mío… Seguramente le hiciste algo verdad? Dime que le hiciste!!!

Le alcanzo su coleta y la jalo hacia ella. Luna no sabia que hacer. Trató de zafarse, pero Hermione tenía mucha fuerza y no lo logro, solo se lastimaba con cada intento.

Hermione la trajo hacia ella y le agarro del cuero cabelludo. La acercó a su cara y le escupió. "espera, no me lastimes, entiende por favor" era lo único lo único que podía decir. Ella la arrastró hacia la pared y el golpeo contra esta. Luna quedo aturdida y trato de separarse por última vez, no lo logró. Cuando sintió otro golpe y en lo único que pensó es en lo que le había dicho Ron hace poco "te ves hermosa, te quiero". "seguramente no pensarías eso si me vieras así, no crees?". Y ya no pensó más.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Luna ya no respiraba hasta que se canso de azotarla en la pared. Vio que ella no se movía ni luchaba por defenderse . Y lo entendió.

-Parece que ahora ya aprendiste tu lección…y devuélveme eso, es mío. Este vestido me lo regalo a MÍ! Seguramente tú lo robaste, verdad…

Se puso el vestido y se vio en el espejo. Se veía hermosa, era como si el vestido estuviera hecho exactamente para ella. Se vio una última vez y se fue corriendo hacia el gran comedor. Seguramente la fiesta ya estuviera avanzada.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ron estaba impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro esperándola en las escaleras. Sabia que faltaba poco para que la cena fuera servida y el ya tenia hambre. Supuso que era de esperar. "Como demonios tardan las mujeres en arreglarse, mi hermana ya esta muy feliz con Harry, y yo… nunca pensé que Luna fuera como todas las mujeres, tardarse tanto, diablos, me iré a sentar y que ella me alcance, tengo mucha hambre". Fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos y todos se burlaron de él. Decían que la rara la había dejado plantado y que ya no tenía esperanza. Él cada vez se sentía peor, por su mente paso que eso era real por un microsegundo y estuvo seguro de que no podría ser. No se dio cuenta de que todos se habían callado. Agradeció que ya no se burlaran de él, pero se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo miraba hacia la entrada. Pensó que era Luna la que entraba, y que todos se sorprendían de lo diferente que lucía, así que volteo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que todos veían.

Hermione llevaba el vestido que había sido para Luna, Pero totalmente ensangrentado, también llevaba el prendedor que llevaba hasta hace una hora ella. Todo el mundo se callo al verla. Nadie hizo nada. Ron se quedo en shock al ver el vestido ensangrentado. No supo que hacer. Corrió hacia ella con un cuchillo en la mano, Fred y George lo detuvieron. Él logro zafarse y la alcanzó. La agarro de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir.

-QUE DIABLOS HICISTE? DONDE ESTA LUNA? PORQUE… DEJA DE SONREIR, CONTESTAME!!!

- Ella fue la culpable, como se le ocurre robarme mi vestido. Ella no quiso dármelo y me colmo la paciencia… No crees que se me ve mejor a mí? Porque desde el principio era para mi, no- Dijo con la vista perdida, con una sonrisa muy serena y sin escuchar todo lo que gritaban y decían a su alrededor- No creo que nos vuelva a molestar, así que no te preocupes, amor, ven vamos a divertirnos, tengo mucha hambre, tú no?

OoOoOoOoOoO

_El resto de la noche fue muy extraña. Al principio Ron estaba muy emocionado, pero después tenía lagrimas en los ojos, se tiro en el suelo y se abrazo, no entendía lo que pasaba. De pronto se paro y me dijo que jamás me amo y que jamás me amaría. Que a la única que podría amar y que amaría para siempre era a Luna. YO no lo soporte. Le di una cachetada y alcance una varita. Dije el primer hechizo que se me ocurrió, después todo es borroso. Solo recuerdo que la gente me veía y me decía que estaba loca. Fred y George me sostuvieron y logre ver que Ron sangraba por todos lados. No supe que hacer, Me hinqué y me puse a llorar. Quien podría hacerle eso a Ron? Él era una persona muy buena y muy linda…como pudieron hacer eso? De pronto comenzaron a pasar imágenes extrañas en mi cabeza y me desmaye. Desperté y no sabía donde estaba. Creo que debo de preguntar que paso con él y con la persona que le hizo eso._


	4. epílogo

_Pensé que había pasado algo malo en el baile, pero no fue así. Ahora estoy con él y estamos muy felices. Desde el fin de la fiesta me fui con él y ahora estamos en un cuarto. No hemos hecho nada más que platicar, pero me siento muy feliz._

_Espera… se esta acercando lentamente. Creo que ha llegado el momento. Se acerca más y más. Oh! Me beso… no es que sea la primera vez, pero la siento diferente… su beso sabe diferente… es como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hará… y me esta sofocando._

_No puedo creer que mi último momento de vida sea con un beso. Aunque no me importa…. Es con el amor de mi vida y así esta bien._

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el hospital de san mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas se había terminado el horario de visitas. Pero ella tenía que verla, no soportaba más esos sentimientos que le carcomían día a día. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel incidente en el baile. Pero cada día lo recordaba y sentía que estaba ahí… una y otra vez.

-Debes agradecerme que el vigilante sea fan del "niño que sobrevivió" para que nos dejaran pasar. Porque no esperaste a mañana… tenemos todo el día libre!

-Tiene que ser ahora. O prefieres que tenga otra noche de pesadillas?

Al llegar al cuarto de Hermione, Ginny le pidió a Harry que le esperara afuera. Entro y vio a Hermione . Estaba con un camisón blanco y estaba desarreglada.. Parecía que no se había cepillado el cabello desde hace días y que no se preocupaba por su apariencia.

Harry observaba desde una ventanilla en la puerta. Vio como se acerco a Hermione. Como lo descuidada que estaba Hermione y como abrazaba a la almohada. Vio como le hablaba cariñosamente y como Ginny se la arrebato. Ginny pronuncio algo y apunto hacia la puerta con su varita. Supo que algo andaba mal. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Vio como Ginny recostaba a Hermione en la cama. S subió en ella y le acerco la almohada en la cara. Vio como le recargaba el peso de su cuerpo y como la ahogaba. Vio como Hermione abrazaba la almohada y trataba de separarla un poco, siendo el último esfuerzo que haría. Pensó en llamar a los enfermeros, pero no pudo moverse. Ginny pronuncio algo y salió del cuarto como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Lo tomo de la mano y salieron. Al salir, Ginny beso a Harry y se alejaron del hospital.

* * *

Este…. Y así llegamos al final de esta historia. Les gusto? Si les puedan dudas…. Dejen reviews y les explicare… bueno, gracias por esperarme taaaanto tiempo…MATANE!!!


End file.
